


Beserker Rider

by Jakara12



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Beserker Siblings, Beserker!Hiccup, Betrayal, Dragons, F/M, Murder, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: Hymir(Hiccup) is the adopted son of Oswald the Agreeable and Berserker Warrior and brother of Dagur the Deranged.





	1. Prologue

_The wind howled like savage dog ready to rip into its victim without mercy. The waters of the archipelago rolled and clashed anything and everything in its path._

_"Hurry up with those sails." A voice cries out from within the raging storm._

_A ship was hardly keeping afloat on top of the unsteady waves, knocking half the men off balance. The men pull at the open sails trying to close them before anymore damage was done._

_"Stoick?" A woman's voice calls out to the man in charge of the ship. She was trying to walk across to safety in the captain quarters. In her arms was a basket that protected a wee babe from the harsh weather._

_Suddenly, a beam barracks fron it's once secure place on the ship and hit the woman, knocking the basket out of hands in the process._

_The basket falls into the water but comes back up floating away from the ship._

_**"HICCUP!"** _ _The woman cries out as she watches her child disappear past the crashing waves._

 

**_After the storm_ **

 

_The beach was filled with many washed up items,as well bodies, from neighboring islands. Those that lived on the island searched the washed up treasures with delight. One of them, a woman with a baby no older than a few months old,rested against her back in a strap as her mother searched for anything useful._

 

_As she searched,her eyes caught sight if a well woven basket that seemed to not take any damage by the storm. Approaching it she hears a small muffled cry from in it. Hurriedly, she unleashed the lid to find a baby crying from within it.He had a small patch of brown hair and was wrapped in furs._

 

_"Oh you poor dear." The mother cooed as she picks him up in her arms." Shh,I'm here,Shh."_

 

_Upon hearing her calm, gentle voice, the baby stops and opens his eyes revealing beautiful forest green orbs. He reached out for her,she lets him take hold of her finger letting him nibble at it. At that moment, she knew she wanted him as her new son._

 

_In a large house that stood among the rest, was a large, meaty, man looking through a few documents that he failed to look at. With him was his five year old son,who was sharpening his daggers out of boredom._

 

_"Oswald. Dear, might I have a word about something?" A voice calls in._

 

_"Aye,Helka." Her husband looks up to see her holding a baby about his daughter's age in,his wife's arms. "Helka?"_

 

_Helka explains on how she found the small babe. Her husband could see the love in her eyes for the child,as if he were her own. He looked down at this child as dud it at him before smiling and reaching pm up for Oswald's long beard._

 

_Oswald bellowed in laughter at the child's actions. "Son,come here."_

 

_The young boy lifts his head and sighs as he approached his parents. He sees the chikd and frowns. The babe looks down at the boy and reaches out and tugs on he hair smiling._

 

_The young boy couldn't help but smirk, thinking of all the fun things he and the child could do once he was old enough to wield an axe._

 

_The patents notice this and smiled hoping the two will have a brotherly bond._

 

_"Welcome to the family..._ _Hymir."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

He runs through the forest as the sun slowly rises, letting its light pass through the trees lighting his way. He could hear the loud cries of the men and woman from the village. None of which were frightened but more like fierce and blood thirsty. He leaps over a few obstacles until he cane to a worn out path that led to the village.

From there he could see the burning flames that dances around the roof tops and the roaring of large winged reptiles searching for any meals to take.

_Another morning quell on Talon Island,_ the boy thought with a grin on his face. He withdraws his twin blades that were itching for a a taste of fresh meat.

He runs down the path letting the cries welcoming him into battle.

Crimson.

It was everywhere.

The scent of metallic blood filled his nose, _ah what a wonderful smell._

The boy slashed and diced his way through the crowed,almost like he was dancing. If were such a dance, it would've been called the "Dance of Death."

He was soon joined by a raven haired beauty that twirled around him with grace as a beast tried to attack from behind. Swiftly, her double bladed axe cut through it.

"Thanks Heather." The boy grins over to the girl.

She whaps him upside the head. "How many times do we have to tell you?"

""Keep you senses sharp or you'll end up dead."" He repeats along with her with a groan." I know I know, shesh, you're worse than mom. "

Before she could retort, the cries of howling men and women echoed through the air,almost shaking the entire island. The two howl along with them for they have won the battle and salvaged their livestock once again. Not only that, but they were able to get the taste of blood on their blades, easing their anxiety.

As the two siblings walked home,they were met up by a much taller and larger boy. He wraps his arms around their shoulders with a wicked grin as his face. Like them he was covered in dragons blood, it almost blended in with his fire blazed hair.

"What a wonderful way to start the day, isn't it my dear younger siblings." He laughed. He pats the younger boy on the back, highly impressed by the skills he shown earlier. "You're getting there Hymir. I bet you could beat me,well in the future that is. "

Hymir smiles at his brothers praises. The hours of harsh training was worth it. Dragons have always attacked their village, taking any food that was available. He questioned why they would they want to steal from humans,or be near humans for that matter,but he would then brush it off.

They entered the largest house out of all the villagers. There sat their father,who was exhausted from battle. His axe by his feet and a cup of mead in his large  hand.

"How are you feeling father?" Heather asks as she begins to make their morning meal.

Hymir goes to set the table while Dagur went to his room not wanting to be around Oswald. Hymir knew Dagur disliked their father because of his lost of interest in war. _He still can't get over it, which is understandable._

About seven even years ago, their mother died in battle while fighting against a foreign tribe. They came out of nowhere so the Berserkers were caught off at their most variable.

Oswald lost his interest then for blood, the cries of war, the triumph. All of it was gone, for his beloved wife was gone. Now he only fights to protect his remaining family and readies his eldest to take his place as chief.

"I'm well dear,thank you. Hymir."

The brunette looks over to his father who had a pleased look in his eyes. He nods meaning he was proud of his progress in battle. Hymir grinned widely, to make his father proud was one of the things he tries to do everyday. He knew that he wasn't blood related to either if his family members, or anyone on the island for that matter. He wanted to Oswald to know,he wanted him to know that he was grateful for taking him in. For accepting him like his own son and take he would not fail him.

"Mir go get Daggy,it's time for eat." Hymir groans inwardly at his nickname. Both he and Dagur disliked them and Heather knew it. She loved to irritate them half the time.

Hymir waltzes up the stairs and enters his brothers unorganized room. _How he found stuff his here I'll never know._

"Dagur, it's time to eat." He says to his older brother who sat in a corner, sharpening his axe with a dark expression.

He shivered slightly at the sudden look. It was a look that only ment that Dagur wanted someone dead. He knew who.

Slowly, the younger brother approaches the older, kneeling down to look up at his fierce eyes. He places a hand on his knee causing the older to glare down at him before softening seeing it was only his kin.

"Come on before she comes up here and drags us down there." He takes his brother by the wrist and pulls him towards the door.

_"I'm going to do it one day."_ He stops at his brothers words. He turns to see blood thirsty eyes. _"Will you still be by my side when that happens? "_

Hymir lifts up his right hand and intertwined it with his brothers larger hand. He knew he couldn't change his mind,no matter how much his heart ached to prevent it from happening. But his siblings, he loved them more than anything. They're inseparable. He looks at the back of his hand that showed a large scar where a blade stabbed  through. 

 

**_Six years ago_ **

  
_Hymir searched for his older brother after he and their father had an argument. It was a year after the death of their mother and their father was in deep depression. Dagur was tired of the chief's behavior,tired of seeing a great chief suddenly grow weak. The two argued until Oswald hit Dagur across his face, drawing blood from his lip._

_Outraged,Dagur ran into the forest. Heather wanted to follow, but she had to calm down their father who broke down after realising what he had done._

_The young boy found his brother in a cave that they found several years ago. Only they as well as Heather knew about it._

_Dagur was throwing  his daggers at a target ,a poor picture of their father was drawn on it._

_"Dagur?"_

_"What do you want!?"_

_He jumped at his sudden outburst,but took a breath knowing raising his voice would only enrage his brother more._

_"Why do you hate father?" He asks._

_"Because he has turned soft. A chief of the Berserkers has never become so weak no matter the circumstances!" Dagur replied._

_Hymir's heart cried for him. He knew that Dagur loved Helka,even if he didn't show it._

_"Why?" Dagur whispers. "He failed to see it coming. If he had noticed, she won't. . . She wouldn't be." Hymir embraced him knowing what he ment. No one saw the sword pierce through her, no one saw her killer, no one was there to help her._

_"I wasn't there to help,no one was. He promised to protect her,but he failed."_

_After hours of tears, Dagur calmed down laying against his younger brothers shoulder. Silece filled the cave until he whispered._

_"_ __I'm going to do it one day."_ _

__Hymir could see the need of ending a certain someone's life, forgiveness was out if the question. And he knew that he couldn't stop him._ _

___"Will you still be by my side when that happens? "_ _ _

_ __No matter what,Dagur is still my brother, I can't stop him,no matter how much I am against it._ _ _

___Hymir nodded._ _ _

___Dagur holds his right hand into his and pulls out a clean Dagur._ _ _

___"To seal the deal." He says. Hymir braced for pain as the sharp blade pierced through both their hands,creating identical scars in the process.  There was no turning back._ _ _

**_To the present_ **

 

Hymir nodded "I'll never leave you're side ,Dagur. I promise. "

 

Dagur smiles slightly at his response. With that the two head down for breakfast where the other two members of the family waited. Hymir glanced at the scene before him. A family. Even with its ups and downs, it was moments like these he wished would continue. _But not every wish comes true._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hymir stared out at the sea that surrounded the island. Although it was summer,his body was shaking at the coldness of his tearful heart. Villagers and warriors gathered around as a large ship floats away into harizen. He and his sister stood on either side of their older brother who stares off blankly at the boat. In their hands where bows and a single arrow, lit by the tip.

**Whish**

Dagur was the first to let his arrow fly. The arrow hits directly at the frozen corpes that lay around its riches. His expression was not peaceful for he still had the look of fear of his last moments the night before.

**The night before**

  
_They watched helplessly as their father and older brother argued for what seemed like forever. It was in the middle of the night,the sun wouldn't be up for another few hours. Hymir was woken up by the sounds of something breaking downstairs._ _Going down to investigate,he finds Heather at the stairs with a worried expersion._

_There stood both their father and older brother,their voices raised and rage filled their faces._

_"What do you mean we won't attack!?" Growls_ _Dagur_ _._

_"Exactly like I said ,we will not fight them ,our tribe has been at peace for once and I will not sacrifice my tribe or family." Oswald replies._

_"They took our mother from us!" Dagur says._

_It was then that_ _Hymir_ _and Heather then revealed themselves, pleading for them to stop fighting but since stubbornness runs in the family, neither listened._

_"I will not let this tribes name be soiled because of a chief's weakness!"_

_The Berserker tribe is known to be brutal,fearless,and so blood thirsty that many fears them._ _But for a chief of such a tribe to grow soft means they will be seen as weaklings and be ambushed by other tribes. Like that night for example._

_"I'm only looking out for you."_

_**"Since when have you ever thought about looking out for us!?**_ _We practically brought up ourselves with each others help!_ _ **Where were you?**_ _Sulking about how_ _ **you've failed us!**_ _**You failed her!"**_

_Dagur's_ _body shock as his fingers twitched._

_Oswald sighs,"I still refuse to attack Dagur, you are to be the future_ _chief_ _,start acting like a man and not a child that you are now."_

_ He's not listening,he never listen.  _ _Dagur thought._

_"Fine,I'll do it and as first act as a man." Dagur pulls out his axe that hung on his side. Heather holds onto her second brother tightly baring her face into his chest. Hymir looks away as well holding his sister tight._

_**"As a cheif ,I shall get rid of the one not fit for the job."** _

_Oswald backs away as he watches the large axe raised ,it glints in the candle light making it ever more frightening._

_"_ _D-dagur_ _, Dagur put that axe down!_ **_Put that axe down Dagur!"_ **

_**Whish** _

_**Thud** _

_All was silent._

_Crimson was splattered around the room, as the man's body lays on cold wooden floor motionless._

_Heather cries silently against Hymir. Hymir looks up to his brother who drops the soiled weapon._

_"I had to do it,or we would've been dead."_

_ To other,to only to this solution may seem insane. But Dagur, I'm sorry to say ,did the right thing. Father would've risked  _ _ the _ _ lives of our tribe because of his fear. _ _Hymir knew their_ _father was only trying to do what was best for his people and family, but deep down he felt as if he was only doing it for himself._

**Present day**

 

After the funeral, the tribes elder pronounced Dagur chief. 

 

"Our new chief,Dagur the Deranged!"

 

The tribe cheers knowing that Dagur would be a more worthy leader. With his siblings by his side they knew their tribe will once again thrive.

 

In the Mead hall,as the tribe drank and danced merrily, Dagur stayed sobber along with his siblings who sat by his side.

 

"You'll still stay by my side?You'll never leave me?" He asks still looking at the party that played before him.

 

Heather loops her arms around his shoulders as Hymir took hold of his arm ,squeezing it gently.

 

"Promise." They replied.  
  
  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was painted in black silk. The moon and stars hidden deep in the ink not to reveal themselves until later on.

His breath is held deep in hid chest as his body shifts with the cool liquid that surrounds him. His body feels heavy with the steel that was secured on his waist and forearms. He kicks his legs gently through the water until the beach floor was visible, allowing him to walk on the sand.

Lifting his head slightly to the surface, his forest eyes scans the island before him. Guards sat lazily around a fire welcoming its warmth. His attention then turns towards the others of his clan creeping onto the island. Their attire lets them blend in with the darkness so they wouldn't be detected by the slacking warriors.

One of the warriors then decided it was time to get back to his patrolling duties. Sinking back into the salty waters, the forest orbs follow the patrolman as he walks along the beach towards his tribe. _I need to distract him._ With quick thinking, he makes the water above him shift. The man takes notice and follows with his sword in hand.

He gets the man further away from his comrades and into the water. The man uses his blade to search for the mysterious creature he hoped to kill. _Closer. Closer._ The man was chest deep into the water where the sand ended. _Perfect._

Suddenly the man felt something grasp his ankles and drag him into the water, pulling him every time he struggled. Air escapes his lungs, the salt burned his nose and eyes. The patrolman looks down to see what was dragging him down to bis watery grave.

Dark green orbs that seemed to illuminate through the water gazed at him with rage. A forest. He saw a forest that swayed angrily with a storm. Yet, dispite this, he couldn't help think they were _beautiful._ That was his final thought as his heart lost all its strength to help its person to live.  
........................................................  
The other patrolmen call out for their comrade after he went to do his job. It was now another's turn but even though they called,he had not returned. Worried and alert, the men began to search the beach.

After what felt like hours. They see a figure in their uniform walking calmly towards them. They sigh with relief but soon that relief becomes confusion. In his hands were twin blades that seemed to shine without the help of the moon's light. Forest eyes glare at them like a blood thirsty beast ready to pierce it's claws into their flesh.

It all happened to fast before either could react.

In a swift movement, the blades danced in the intruder's hands. Crimson swirled around them like lose ribbons blowing in the wind.

**Thud**

Bodies fall numb against the cool sand as pools of blood sinked into the small grains.

At that movement, a triumphing song rings through the air. Howls of men and women sang in victory. The Berserkers have won. They avenged their tribe, those whom they lost.

_**Howl~** _

Hymir let's his voice join in. Today is the day when anyone will think twice when they go up against the Berserker tribe, and hopes never to come across them.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Hymir stands on the docks waiting patiently as a Berserker could waiting for their guests to arrive. The wind was resting for another day so it made it harder for sailors to cross the vast ocean. The young berserker twirls his daggers in his hands growing more impatient by the minute.

"Easy there brother,they'll be here."Heather says avoiding the sharp blades dancing in her brothers hands."the wind is merely taking a break from blowing day after day."

"Aye but why today of all days?"Hymir sighs. He wasn't the only one impatient. Dagur was off somewhere in the forest probably hacking up a tree into nothing but splinters.

Today their guests are their allies,the Hooligan tribe. Every few years or so both tribes are ti sign a treaty so that they will not engage in another fifty year war.

"Hmm I wonder how they'll react to Dagur being chief?"Heather says with a grin.

Hymir laughs those outside their tribe never liked the idea of their brother becoming chief of a slightly unstable tribe,especially when unstable himself. His laughter is cut short when he finally spots their guests over the horizon."Tell Dagur our ally has arrived."Heather runs off into the forest to fetch her brother excited to see the look on the Hooligans faces.

The first boat to dock was the chief's.Stoick the Vast was as beefy as his late father only taller. Wrapped around his forearm was his wife Valka. She was tall and lean with a bit of toned muscles not what you'd expect from a chief's wife.

"Chief Stoick."Hymir nods to the older man as he and his wife step off the boat."I hope your journey went well."

Stoick and Hymir lock forearms in a firm shake."Aye,it was."Stoick looks around with a puzzled expression. Hymir knew what he was looking for it was best to show him then tell them. The warrior lead them to the great hall where the village and Dagur waited. The crowd of vikings blocked the view of Dagur making the couple feel suspicious of what waited ahead. Oswald the Agreeable would greet the them with welcome arms and sign the treaty without hesitation. There was no need for the whole tribe to be around to great them or the need for his youngest son to meet them.

"Chief Stoick and Lady Valka,may I present to you The Berserker Tribe's Chief,Dagur the Deranged."Hymir says when the crowd parts to reveal a horrifying sight. Dagur sits in a chair with a menacing grin on his face. Heather sits on the armrest of his chair trying to hold in her laughter after seeing the shocked expressions on the couple's faces.

"Where's Oswald?"Stoick asks once the dispersed.

"Oh he lost his taste for blood, well I, on the other hand am starving." The younger chief replies with a crooked grin.

Valka places a hand over her mouth holding in a gasp,she then understood what he was implying. She shouldn't be so surprised everyone knew Dagur dispised his father as deep as the ocean.

"Now onto the treaty."Dagur says placing a old scroll onto the table. Stoick was about sign his name wanting to leave the island as soon as possible. Dagur on the other hand had other plans. Grabbing the nearest torch that lit up the room,he burns the scroll.

"How about we deepen tne alliance." The young chief suggested.

His actions would've caused a war but his sentence made the older chief curious. To deepen the alliance will mean they'll be a tribe,a permanent alliance. The siblings give eachother questionable glances. What was their brother planning?

"Go on."Stoick says wanting to hear the boys proposal.

Dagur grins ear to ear qnd began to tell his idea of combining the tribes.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Forest Emerald eyes stare onto crystal blue ones that burned with anger. Hymir stood in front of a young shield maiden named Astrid Hofferson,his fianceé.

Traditionally for tribes to become one is for a man and woman from both tribes to marry. Astrid was the best female warrior of their tribe as Hymir of his. Astrid's parents didn't want their only to marry a Berserker,especially related to Dagur. But not wanting war knocking on the doorstep with a heavy heart they agreed to the marriage.

In the beginning it was to be Heather and the chief's future heir,Snotlout. An obnoxious,narcissist Viking who brags about being chief. Hymir wouldn't stand for such a person to marry his sister,nor would have Dagur. So in result it came down to Hymir and Astrid.

"Why don't they look handsome together."A woman awed at the attractive teens.

Indeed they were good looking together but the distaste for eachother was far from beautiful.Astrid reaches for her ace that was straped to her waist. Noticing this Hymir grabalong hand and pulls her close not wanting onlookers to see her trying to attack.

"Listen and listen well."He snarled in her ear."neither of us likes the situation we've been placed in,but unless you want war to come between our tribes and losing many because of your selfishness,then I recommend you put down that axe and play along."He lefts her go and sees the fury building in her eyes but her frown is replaced with a smile. Those around fell for the act of false fondness.

The tribes calibrate the teens engagement,well the Berserkers did at least. The Hooligans sat back watching the drunk and drugged dance and laugh. Dagur sits at his place at the head rhe table observing his people enjoying themselves. Stoick sat on the other end deep in thought. What is Dagur's main purpose for wanting thier tribes to become one? Out of all his years knowing the Berserker boy,he knew that Dagur never really cared for the Hooligans. So why?

Hymir was forced to sit with his future wife who glares down at the table as if it would burst into flames. The green eyed boy eanted nothing more than to get away from the furious girl.

"Mir would you like to join me for a dance?"Heather asked with her hand reaching out for her brother to take.

Hymir takes it eagerly with a thankful smile. Heather drags her brother to the group of dancing Vikings. The two danced eith their arms linked together they sang out loud followed by others who join the fun.

"Why Hymir,are you not supposed to be dancing with your future wife?"The Elder,Hallbjörn ,of Talon says with his arms crossed. The elder is very old fashioned and doesn't like anyone going against his word in fear that he'll bring hel onto the villiage.Not even Dagur would go against him.Heather wraps her arms around her brother not wanting him to near the angry blond. "Now be reasonable lassy,your brother is to marry that young lass and both will need to get to know each other,meaning."The elder pulls the two apart and starts to drag Hymir to Astrid."you two will need to be separated for a bit."

Hymir's face fell at this. Although he doesn't like having a second shadow he really doesn't like being separated from his best friend and sister for a long time. The two were practically inseparable.Heather glares at the blond of looks could kill,Astrid would be dying a very painful death.

"M'lady."Hymir addresses to his fianceé."would you care to join me for a dance?"

She wanted to decline but seeing the sudden attention on the two she couldn't.Astrid looks up at the boy to see that the forest in his eyes has withered and died. His sister stood not to far away, a icy gaze placed on her.

"Sure."The blond responds letting the tall boy take her by the arm and to the centure of the room.

Astrid had to admit the boy was an excellent dancer,for a Berserker. But she noticed that he wasn't dancing as lively like with his sister.

"So,what do you do in your spare time?"Astrid breaks away from her thoughts to Hymir's sudden question.

"Uh..."She didn't know why it was any of his business.

"Just bare with me please,they're watching."Of course the tribe would watch them. They're the one's combining the tribes.

"Practicing with my axe."She says.

"Hmm."He nods.

They dance in awkward silence between them not knowing what else to talk about. _Am I suppose to ask something too?_ Astrid wondered. Before she could ask him anything the music is replaced by the sound of a battle horn.

Hymir's eye's spark back to life with a monstrous glim in them. The Berserker tribe rushes out the mead hall to find dragons raiding their village once again. The young shield maiden only heard stories about the Berserker ,of how battling dragons is like a drug to them and blood of the beasts like ale. For once she was scared for the beasts because their survival was as thin as the skin on one's teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid watched her future husband fight like a raging beast. His blades cut and stab through the scales of the giant lizards who were unfortunate to be near his twin blades. Blood falls to the ground like rain and stain his face like red ink.

The girl wanted to help since she was now old enough to fight dragons. But before she could go Valk places a firm hand on her shoulder."It is too risky for you or any of us to fight with them."She says.Astrid was confused at this until she noticed a man who was heavily drunk,mistooken another for a beast and tried to hack him down. When under the spell of ale and drugs,the Berserkers were just as dangerous as the dragons.

Hymir lets out his frustration flow with ever stroke of his blades. How is it pissible to marry someone who silently tells you to drop dead?How is that he is to not be around his beloved sibling to be with said person? He would rather jump into a dragon's jaws. But will not let his selfishness put his tribe through a meaningless war. Although war does sound best instead of marriage,they won't be as bored anymore that was for certain.

Then suddenly something caught his eye. Up in the sky something soars through the air on top speed almost making it hard for him to see. The creature lets out a foreign sound as it spits out blasts of blue flames down onto the villiage hitting the catapults.

"There is only one dragon in the archipelago that can pull that off."He grins.

**"NIGHT FURY!"** Warriors cry out mostly in fear.

Night Furies are said to be spawns of the devil himself. No one has every went up against a Night Fury and lived. All that we know that it is fast and never ever misses its target.

"A magnificent beast isn't it?"His brother asks matching his grin with mine.

"Aye the second most horrifying creature Talon has ever seen yes?"There is a reason why the Berserkers have the Skrill is their tribes symbol. Years ago when the tribe was still young and Skrills thrived,the chief admired their recklessness and power to take down just about any enemy. So he captured about a dozen skrill eggs and a few adult skrills to train,to use as weapons. He believed with skrills our tribe would rule the Archipelago.But they underestimated them,they dragons waited for a thunder stome to hit and stored enough lighting to escape. That was the last time the tribe has ever seen a Skrill and many believed they've died out. Well the Berserkers believe they're out there and when they find one ,well ,you get the picture .

After the battle,many were in need of medical attention and hunters needed to hunt for more food. To the Hooligans it was an unfortunate event but their ally just shrugs it off like it were nothing.

"How can you not bat an eye when they've stolen half your food supply? Winter is near aren't you or anyone worried?"Astrid asks her fianceé while she wraps his bleeding forearm.

"No, although if not distracted we'd still have enough to last at least half the freeze. "Hymir replies watching her attend his injury.

"Are you saying that it's our fault?"She growls.

Astrid tightens the rest causing Hymir to wince. He glares ar her straight in the eye causing her to back away.

"I would say no but that would a lie."Hymir gets up from his medical cot to leave the medical house. Before he could even step out the door an hard object hits him on the head. Those in the room gasp in shock and terror.

"Oops I would say sorry but that would be a lie."Astrid mocks.

Next thing the blond knew she's on the floor with a cold blade against her throat and her hands above her head. Emerald orbs thrash like a raging wave ready to wash anything away into the deep freezing waters. Hymir leans forward to whisper in her ear."You best watch who you throw things at lass because you never know what will be thrown back."He leaves Astrid on the floor whose heart was caught in her throat. Fear turns into anger for being both being threatened and embarrassed in front of those in the room.  
...............................................................  
"I am sorry Chief but I can not, will not,go through with this engagement!"Astrid says to her chief and his wife after what had happened moments ago.

She sat with them in their guest house wanting to end their deal.Valka felt guilty for giving Astrid her hand to a complete stranger but it was the only way to avoid another war. With Dagur being the chief their tribe's chances of winning is as thin as air.

"I'm sorry Astrid but we cannot go back on our word with Dagur. The lad can be...unpredictable."Stoick says."they call him deranged for a reason."

"Yes but Hymir is just like his brother."Astrid slouches in her seat her arms crossed.

"Astrid if you just at least try to get to know the boy."Valka suggests not really knowing what else to say. Neither of them do. They only know so little about Hymir from his visits to Berk with his father. He would follow his older around like a lost puppy. He was well disciplined and skilled with a few different weapons at a young age. Now older,Hymir is a brilliant warrior and as fierce as the beasts he fights. "Please Astrid."

The younger shield maiden sighs with a nod. She'll give Hymir a chance but she will not hesitate to make him wish he never gotten to know her.  
...............................................................  
Hymir stares at his brother searching for Dagur's methods for wanting to combine the tribes. Dagur notices his brothers gaze and smiles acting innocent which was never a good look on him.

"What troubles you little brother?"He asks while taking a sip of mead from his mug.

"Tell me _brother_ what are your true intentions for this marriage?"Hymir asks leaning against the table with his arms crossed in front of him."and don't give me any yak dung."

Dagur's smile turns into a grin the devil would run from."Only what any Berserker chief would have done."

"Yes but you are not just any other Berserker chief,Dagur."

"How kind of you to say that Hymir,anyway it's quite simple really. You marry Hofferson,our tribe grows. Thus meaning more land to claim."

Hymir thought about what his brother was saying."But Dagur I don't think that's how it works."

"It's like a partnership Hymir. Stoick and I own a two lands and if one of us to say I don't know,died. The other man will take over both lands. Get the idea?"

_He wants to kill Stoick to get Berk,huh,not a bad idea._ Then a thought accured to Hymir."I suppose but one other thing Dagur. Snotlout is the heir to Berk. Once Stoick is gone he'll be put in his place."

Dagur lets out a laugh which that always goes on for a odd minute. "Hymir Hymir Hymir,do you honestly think that boy can ever handle the responsibilities of a chief? Please I bet the villiage rather have a yak as their leader and gaze on grass then follow that fool."

Hymir snorts out a chortle imagining the Hooligans actually acting like a herd of yaks,grazing in a field ignoring Snotlouts every command. "A toast to you're engagement."Dagur raises his mug. Hymir rolls his eye's but does the same."and to Stoick's soon to be unfortunate demise."


	8. Chapter 8

Hymir strolls around the eerie woods of the island early the next morning. Everyone was still tucked tight in their homes a bit exhausted from the events of last night. Even though he was still trying to rub the sleep out of his eye's he was determined to get to get to his needed destination.

He comes to a cove that was hidden behind rocks and trees. Slipping through the small narrow entrance the brunette drops down onto the only beauty of their island. He nears the little pond to splash his face to wake himself up. Whipping the water off his face he notices a figure creeping up on him from behind.

Just before the figure could pudh him into the cold pond,Hymir dodges to the side causing his attacker to fall into the cool water. He lets out a howling of laughter as his sister splashes around before standing completely soaked.

Heather grabs her brother and tosses him into the water. They wrestle playfully for a good ten minutes when the wind picks up causing the siblings to shiver.

"Come on before we catch cold."Hymir says taking his sister by the hand and guides her to the hidden cave.

The cave held a few homing touches like weapons which was a must. A bed of furs laid in the far corner of the cave away the entrance and a chest of extra clothes. The walls were painted with many colorful designs and hunting trophies mounted on pegs. Hymir grabs a few pieces of wood and starts to make a warm fire in the fire pit built in the center of the cave.

As he did this his sister easily stripped of her clothing neither bothered by it since they've seen each other in the nude before. Heather hung her wet clothes on a drying rack near the fire that was beginning to grow. She makes her way to the chest as her brother starts to undress. She couldn't help but take a quick peek at her brothers bareness.

Hymir was indeed a handsome young lad. Lean and toned in all the right places. Sure he didn't have enough muscle like the other Berserkers but strength isn't what really mattered in Hymir's case. He was intelligent and skilled with his hands. The scars from smithing and the great amount of workmanship proved it. His body was decorated with scars and scratches from life experiences like training,battling dragons and battling men(even his own kin).

Heather loved her brother probably more than a sister should for her brother. Even if they are not related by blood which was not a secret to anyone on the island. Heather grew jealous of the Berkian broad that would take her beloved Hymir away. She wanted her beautiful brother all to herself. The blond did not deserve Hymir with the way she treats him. She knows her brother tries to conceal his temper unlike their older brother but the blond shield maiden always managed to find a way to make him snap.

_I would never treat him that way_ , she thought as she neared closer to Hymir whose back was turned to her. _I would treat him like an equal not the opposite,he_ r hand reaches out to touch the bare wet tan skin. _I will make him happy_ ,Hymir turns to his sister when he feels her warm hand on his back.The tips of her fingers traced over the abundance of battle scars that coated his back. _I will care for each wound he returns with._

Hymir looks into his sisters beautiful yet lustful eyes. He saw the tenderness through the lust and the yearning deep within those deep forest orbs.

"Heather."He knows its wrong to have deep feelings for a family member especially your own sister but those feelings were deeper than the sea itself. Hymir wraps an arm around her slender waist to pull her against him. Wet skin touching partly dry skin sent sparks through the needy teens.

"Hymir."Heather whispers. Hymir captures her parted lips the moment he heard his name escape from them. He will make her say his name but much louder. She will beg. She will scream so loud the gods will hear it.

...............................................................  
She lay comfortably with her lover under the fur blankets. The fire was already out when the two awoke after their blissful event. It was mid afternoon when they woke up from their nap and didn't want to get up either. They just wanted to stay in esch others arms not wanting to be seprated once they enter the villiage. Unfortunately,Hymir has to accompany Astrid to both their dismay.

"Come on love we need to get up."Hymir whispers kissing lovingly into her silk ink hair.

"Why should we?"The darker brunette grumbles tighting her hold around him."Why not just stay here for the day?"

Hymir sighs looking deeply into his lover's deep green eyes. "You know why Heather. I'm still considered "engaged"and I'm supposed to be getting to know Astrid."

Heather snarled at the other grils name which caused Hymir to laugh. He places a tender kiss on his lover's lips to calm her boiling rage. "Don't worry love you won't have to worry about that girl anymore soon."

This caught her attention as she tilts her head to the side innocently."Oh? How soon?"She wanted that girl off her island and away from her lover in a heart beat.

A menacing grin forms on her lover's face causing pleasurable shivers down her spine. Hymir cages her between himself and the bed with a hungry gaze. "Just before the freeze comes my love. Just before the freeze."

With no more needing to be said Hymir and Heather kiss hungrily before forcing themselves to get up and dress before heading back to the village.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Astrid was forced to search for her fianceè whom was supposed to entertain her for the day but had not approached her. No one knew where the chief's brother was but if they had to guess he was with his sister. With the information given Astrid searched high and low for the sublings in the area's they were usually spotted but came up empty handed.

"Where the hel is he!"The blond growls out of frustration.

"Hiding from you of course."A voice spoke.

Astrid whips around towards the direction of the voice. It was none other than Hymir himself. He creeps out from behind a house and leans against the wall with his arms crossed. His forest eyes glare at the blond with distaste which she returned.

"Look I know you don't like me nor do I like you but we need to get used to each other unless we have war on our hands."Astrid says.

Hymir laughs with no hint of amusement in his voice."You're finally thinking clearly good for you. Although I've told you that several times already."

The blond growls wishing to unleash her axe on the brunette but restraints herself from ever doing so. The tall boy sighs leaning off the wall and holds out his hand.

"Shall we go m'lady?"He asks in a soft voice and his expression calm.

If only he could act like this every time they were together Astrid wouldn't mind being around him. The calm expression suits him better instead of the ferocious glare he sends her way. _Makes more handsome_ , Astrid shook her head at the sudden thought. For her to think Hymir the brother of Dagur the Deranged, to be handsome made her cringe. _Not in a million years._

Reluctantly ,Astrid puts her hand his large slender ones which caught her off guard. He was gentle as he held it and guided them through the village. Never would she had thought a berserker would be capable of being gentle. It was as if I he gripped her hand to tightly he would break it.

He shows her a bit of everything of his home. The market,the arena,the healers hut and more. Astrid always thought Talon Island would be more different not almost like her home back on Berk. The only difference is their craving for battle not even ger tribe will want to fight as much. The berserkers are brutal fighters who laugh at their enemies pain and dance in the blood of their victims.

"Ah brother!"Astrid follows his gaze to the Dagur who was talking to a few warriors.

Seeing them coming towards them Dagur dismisses the men to meet them half way. Dagur grins ear to ear at the sight of their intertwined hands. She shivers looking aeay from his gaze.

"Evening little brother,I hope you and Hofferson are enjoying you're time together."Dagur says surprisingly in a friendly tone,a tone which she is unfamiliar with when it came to the deraged man.

"Indeed we are."Hymir replies.

It was true their day has been an enjoyable one. There hasn't been any arguing or silent threats since the start of their tour through the villiage.

Dagur grins wider at the news."Great! I'll see you both during dinner. Now if you'll excuse me I have boring chief duties to attend to."

As the chief starts to walk away Astrid saw the brothers give each other a strange almost sinister glance. The blond couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen and soon.  
...............................................................  
The mead hall was once again filled with drunken laughter and smell of alcohol filling the air. Astrid watched the scene unfold as people mingled and danced without a care in the world.

"Care to dance m'lady?"Hymir asks her with his hand out for her.

Astrid hesitated for a moment until she saw a few of eyes watching them. With a sigh she agreed putting her hand into his. Unlike before they danced freely and enjoying themselves. For the first time Astrid saw a true genuine small from the Berserker boy.

At the end of the night Hymir walked her to her guest house. The walk was silent but in a comforting way. Once at the steps of the wooden house Astrid comfessed that she enjoyed her day out with him.

"As did I m'lady."Hymir smiled kissing the back of hand.

The blond couldn't help but blush at the gentleman like gester.

"G-good night Hymir."She mently kicks herself for her stutter.

Hymir grinned seeing her flustered."G'night Astrid."

He left as soon as she entered the house. Her heart beats heavily in her chest as she slid down the door and onto the floor. _Stop it we don't like him ,we can't like him,I refuse to like him in that way_! Who was she kidding? Besides Hymir being a pile of dragon dung half the time,he's a really nice guy(even if its all an act).

"Astrid dear are you alright?"Asks Valka.

She looks up at the older woman. She could still feel heat on her cheeks and the lips on her hand. With a groan Astrid buries her head between her knees.

"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Hymir smiled wickedly as another battle rained down on his villiage. The smell of raging fires,the war cries and the sight of crimson was almost arousing. His eyes were fixated on the darkened sky searching for the mighty beast that he will kill and hang on his wall. The Night Fury flow in a blur almost blending in with the night itself. Instead of fighting like he'd usually be doing,Hymir ran through the streets with one of inventions. Everyone on Talon knew that his inventions were made for battle and successful. They never backfired and got the job done.

Hymir went up the highest hill at the edge of the villiage and waited for the perfect moment. If he timed it right he knew where the creature would fall and he would there to end its life in mere minutes.

"Come on come on come on."He whispered impatiently.

The sound of the Fury getting ready to fire filled his ears as a silhouette of the beast came into view. Hymir pulled the lever and bolas came flying at the creature catching it off gaurd. The berserker watched with glee as the beast fell into the forest in the area he predicted it would land.

He ran through the forest his heart beating faster than a titan gronkles wings. He followed the broken trees that bent awkwardly in the directon of his prey until he spotted it. It was large,with midnight scales,it had a lean cat-like body and wide bat-like wings. This creature was beautiful yet deadly. A combination Hymir liked. His draws out a single blade from his hip as he stakes the trapped beast.

He hovers above it with the blade above its heart. Just asxwe was about to plunge it into its chest its wide eyes open revealing mysterious blend of yellow and green. He watches as emotions shifted in its eyes and caught the sight of fear. _Fear? A dragon can feel such emotions? Interesting._ The warrior slips the blade back in its sheath kneeling down before the creature looking straight into its cat-like eyes.

"They call you a Night Fury. A creature born from death and lighting. Sometimes the devil's spawn."He leans closer."Is that true?"

He got not response instead heard the heavy breathing of the beast.But he saw a icy glare sent his way. Hymir tilts his head in curiosity. He knew the beast can't respond but had a feeling that it understood him.

"Oh you understoond me huh? Didn't like being compared to a devil. Understandable."Hymir said sitting on his bum never leaving the creatures gaze."My people are consisted beasts too. It hurts sometimes because well no one undsmerstands or willing to. We relay on each other in a messed up way but no one is perfect you know?"

He saw the fin on the fury's head flick making him grin. So it's intelligent makes since he does knows how to destroy the catapults and other things...I wonder...nah it's crazy. Then again when ever am I not.

Hymir leaned forward with a maniac grin. "Let's make a deal dragon. I release you and you help me with destroying my enemy?"

The dragon's head tilts out of curiosity gaving an expression that said "I'm listening."Hymir explains his and his brother's plan to get rid of Stoick the Vast.To make the deal more interesting he said he'd give a piece if land to the night fury and his pack. Once done explaining Hymir toom out his blade.

"Do we have a deal Night Fury?"

After a moment of silence the dragon grunted with a solid nod.Hymir cut the bolas when he was suddenly pushed to the ground by the dragon who let out an angry roar before snorting in satisfaction seeing that he scared the warrior.

Hymir shook the sudden shock away to be replaced with a amused smirk."I kind of deserved that."


	11. Chapter 11

Dagur and Heather went to the cove as requested of their brother. He said he had something to show them which made them both curious as to what it was. Hymir sat on a rock sharping a blade out of boredom when his siblings stepped into the isolated cove.

"What is it that you wanted to show us brother?"Dagur asked.

Hymir stabbed his blade into the ground before he stood. He gave his usually toothy grin.

"I have an idea, Hoffersom and I marry in a few days. Then we get rid of Stoick."

"But Hymir there will be a lot of people who will around to witness it."Heather said.

Dagur eyed his brother seeing the excitement in his eyes. If he weren't so trained to hold in his emotions Hymir would be bouncing off the walls.

"True but they wouldn't notice if there is a dragon attack."At those words a large black scaled dragon emerged from the cave. It stood by the boys side but cautious of the two vikings in front of him. Both siblings were shocked and amazed at he creature. A Night Fury one of the most dangerous and powerful dragons was sitting by their brother not even attacking.

"We've made an deal. Once Stoick is out of the way we will give them some land to claim as theirs. They'll our most powerful ally and no one will be able to stop us."

As crazy as it sounds it was the most brilliant Dagur has ever heard. Man and vikings working together. In fact thet could use the dragon's to claim much more land and rule the archipelago! Dagur laughed his trade mark laugh before clapping Hymir on the back.

"Once this is over brother you shall be the chief of the dragon's!Hymir the Dragon Chief!"The Night Fury growled at the sound of the title. No human was ruling over him or his kind,well mostly him."Fine fine,second in command?"Still the night fury wouldn't have it."We'll figure something out."

Dagur went back to the village to give the Hooligan chief the change of plans. Once he left the dragon retreated to his temporary cave and wait for the signal to attack. Hymir pulls Heather into an embrace. Soon they'll be together and no one not even Astrid Hofferson will break them apart.

"Heather will you be my queen when this is all over?"Hymir asked.

Heather tugged on his tunic so that they were the same level."Yes" She whispered before kissing him on the mouth.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the day,the day of Astrid's marriage to Hymir. Never had she even been so nervous. The Berserkers seemed rather eager for her to be wedd to their second in command while her soon to be former tribe weren't as trilled. Valka even asked her if she would still go through with the wedding. The woman was like a second mother to her and she like any mother would be concerned on such a day as this.

"If I don't go through with this then our tribe will be at war. I can't let that happen."Astrid replied.

"But what are your true feelings dear? Responsibility aside,put your true feelings first."Valka said.

Deep down Astrid was terrified. She doesn't know Hymir well and he doesn't seem to really like her at all. Sure he was a gentlemen on their outings yet she knew he wouldn't love her. They were only doing this for their people that is the only thing that the two had in common.

Valka embraced the young girl in hopes of putting her at ease. She wished that marriage wasn't the answer to resolve their alliance but the world of the Vikings was never easy. With a heavy heart Valka helped Astrid get ready for the wedding ceremony.

Astrid couldn't clearly remember the whole ceremony since she mostly in a daze. Stoick had to snap her out of it a few times before finally they said "I do". Now her she was in their new home ready to finish the ceremony. Astrid clutches the robe that shielded her bare body from her husband whom didn't seem all that interested.

It was clear he didn't see her as his wife or even a friend. Neither wanted this but for the wedding to be complete they most have intercourse. It is the way of all Vikings. Besides the elders were outside waiting to collect the evidence and will not leave until then.

"Look Hymir."Astrid began nervously."I-I like this as much as you do so could we please get on with so it'll all be over?"

Hymir who was sitting on the window ceil gazing out turns towards her with a predatory like look. It sent shivers down her spin making her feel like prey in her vulnerable state. Hymir stalks toward causing her to back up into the far wall. His arms cage her between himself and the wall preventing her from escaping. Without warming Hymir attacks her neck and tugging the fabric off her shoulder.

Astrid hated how she liked the feeling of his lips nipping at her skin as his hands roamed her body. _I shouldn't be craving for this! But oh how good it feels!_ Astrid moaned in pleasure as Hymir went further with the pleasure assaults not knowing of dangers coming their way.


	13. Chapter 13

The party was full swing with heavily drunk Hooligans and Berserkers when a familiar cry caught their attention. Up high in the sky hidden in the darkness of the night was the spawn of the devil. With it was its army of many dragons who had a thirst for vengeance and blood. The humans looked up dumbly not fully ready to defend. Only a few people within the druken crowd was on full alert and two of them had more sinister intentions than the dragons.

"Tonight of all nights!" Scolded Stoick who withdrew his sword preparing for battle. "Valka go and get the newlyweds ,their honeymoon will have to wait."

His wife nods taking off towards the house of the newlyweds. She dodged the roaring flams and blades of both sides. Deep down Valka felt that this battle will be the bloodiest in either tribes history.

Meanwhile the newlyweds were having a battle of their own. The moment the Night Fury announced his and his comrades arrival, Hymir stopped ravishing his 'wife' and grabbed his weapons that weren't to far form the bed. Astrid too was preparing for battle but she didn't expect for Hymir to draw his sword at her!

"What are you doing? We are under attack!" Astrid felt hurt and humiliated that she even partly fell for Hymir at all. She should have saw this coming but instead she let her feelings blind her judgment.

Hymir doesn't say a word yet his eyes said plenty. Only one person will be walking out this room and he isn't going to hold back. The two circle each other watching for any sudden movements. Being the type to rush to a fight Astrid charged for Hymir with rage in her eyes. Her blade was effortlessly  blocked by the more skilled Viking. Enraged even more Astrid continues to attack until she could feel her strength weakening. Seeing that his opponent no longer having qny strength left, Hymir used little amount of his own to kick Astrid onto het side and press his foot down on her chest with his blade inches from her throat.

"Why are you doing this?"Astrid asked weakly.

Hymir tilts his head to the side like an innocent child. His expression still blank and eyes hard as ice.

"Should there be a reason?"He asked sending uncomfortable shivers down the blonds spine. _Could he really be this cold and heartless to kill without reason? Is this what it means to be a_ ** _Berserker?_**

Astrid watched the Berserker raise his sword above his head and for once saw emotion on his fixtures. The chilling grin of a killer.

"ASTRID!" Hymir turns to find the Hooligan chief's wife barge into the room breathlessly.

Her eyes widen in horror of what she was witnessing. That horror then turns to anger. The older woman unsheathes her sword and charges for the berseker. Hymir dodges her attacks but not with ease as he did with Astrid. This woman was more experienced with the sword and a bit skilled he'd had to admit. Not too skilled though he thought with a sly grin.

Astrid watched in both awe and fear. To witness such a fight such as this, her chiefess and a berseker going at it was like watching two highly skilled dragons fight against each other. It was both thrilling yet horrifying.

Outside the house was a much more horrifying battle. Vikings and dragon's alike lay on the street's of the village either dying or already deed. In all his years as chief, Stoick never witnessed such a massacre. The chief then caught sight of a slender black creature creeping around in the woods. He follows without a second thought unknowingly he too was being followed.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything was going to according to plan. While everyone was too busy fighting to notice the Berkian chief's absence, the Berseker chief and his sister were creeping behind him as he ventured further into the forest. Being thw creature of the night, the Night Fury is known to blend in with the darkness but to be sure it's prey could follow, it purposely reveals it's location.Stoick found this strangely odd yet doesn't question it. All he knew was that this devil needed to be slain. It killed and destroyed where ever it went. His own home had been plagued with raids lead by this gaint lizard and it needs to stop.

The chief watches the creature slither into a small cave entrance. At first Stoick doubted he'd be able to fit due to his large figure but managed to squeeze through. The buffy man almost lost his footing when he came to the exit. Taking in his surroundings he found hinself in a hidden cove. As beautiful as it was Stoick's mind was more focused on the demon that sudden vanished.

_Did it fly away? How could that be? I would've heard it if it did fly off._ Puzzled Stoick explored the cove to find a hidden cave. Sword drawn, the chief enters the darkness of the cave.

A few feet away were the Betseker leaders with with chester cat-like grins. They found it amusing that Stoick the Vast was so oblivious to their stalking and behaviour of the beast. A mystery how the Hairy Hooligans were able to last as long as they did. Excitement flowed throughout the bersekers veins imagining the blood and cries the great chief would make. Would he plead for his life? Put up a fight? Oh how they couldn't wait to make the man suffer. With those thoughts in mind, Dagur and Heather follow after Stoick.

Back with Hymir, the boy was in the middle of battling the chief's wife. Never had he enjoyed fighting to the death such as this one. Valka to him was a worthy opponent. He even spared the thought of letting her live but it was pushed to the back of mind wondering how to end her. In the background watched a helpless Astrid whom didn't know what to do. The blade of the two were swinging so fast and hard sparks began to fly. Their movements were unworldly like the gods granted them power so they could be entertained.

"What do you hope to gain from all of this?" Valka asked feeling a bit tired. Hymir notices her lack of strenght and swiftly causes her to lose her footing.

"There are plenty of things to gain from this. After Stoick is gone we will take control of your pathetic tribe, that is if we decide on whether to let them live of course." The boy says this so bluntly that Valka wondered if Hymir even has heart. Not even Alvin the Treacherous was this cold hearted.

"Any last words?"Hymir asks ready to slice the womans throat.   
Valka raised her head. If she was to die this way, ahe rather die with her head held high. Hymir grins liking this womans spirit. Just before the blade could make a clean cut through the womans flesh, Valka noticed something she never thought she'd ever see again. A old scar on the young boys chin in the exact place as her lost child's. The more she stared, the more she begun to realize the similarities the two shared.

"Hiccup?"


	15. Epilogue

Pain. Never had Stoick felt such pain before. It felt like acid from a Change Wing eating away at his skin and being struck by a gronkles tail at the same time. The Hairy Hooligan Chief struggled to move but each time he tried agonizing pain shot through his battered frame.

Sinister laugher filled the cave sending shivers down his spine. He knew that deranged laughter anywhere, if anyone ever heard it they knew tbey were in deep trouble.

"Poor poor Stoick, how will he ever get out of this predicament? If there is a way?" Dagur's voice flows through the cave. Stoick looks for the Berserker Chief only to be faced with darkness.

"Why? We're allies!" Stoick roared in outrage.

Dagur laughs. "Us? Allies? Or no my dear fellow chief, we were never allies. Yes you and my _father_ may have been friends,but as you can see _I'm not my father, am I?"_

No he wasn't. Oswald the Great may have been berserk but he was never insane. How were these two ever related he'll never know.

"Our father was weak,"A female's voice joined. "He was risking our peoples lives because of wanting peace and letting other tribes walk all over us."

"But no longer will we need your alliance when we have dragons on our side and rule the archipelago!"Dagur exclaims excitedly. Man siding with those monsters? Impossible! It was final the young chief was a mad man.

Stoick then lets out a painful howl when a blade slowly sinks into his abdomen. He feels a hot breath near his ear."I'm going to let you on a little secret."Dagur chuckled."Your son...is my little brother!"

Stoicks eyes fill with hot tears. All these years and his son had been raised to be a Berserker. He should be happy that Hiccup was alive but really Stoick wished he had died a innocent infant doing that storm. Stoick's life was slipping away but not as fast as siblings would have hoped.

"Night Fury...finish the job."Heather ordered.

With a snarl, the dragon reluctantly did as told. Stoick heard the familiar sound of the Night Fury enlighting his flames. A bright light blinded him for second before he felt his final pain. Stoick the Vast was no more.

 

"Hiccup?"

  
_Hiccup?_ Both young vikings in the room questioned. Hymir recalled that Valka had a child once but was lost at sea. Tragic as it was Hymir could care less. The older woman slowly lifted herself from the floor and cupped the confused berserker's cheeks.

"My boy."Valka cried."My little boy what have they done to you!?"

Valka's eyes glistens with warm tears. Hymir grips Valka's arms harshly peeling them off of him."I am no son of yours!"

Seeing her cheif's heart shatter was unbearable to watch. Astrid always saw the strong and motherly side of Valka but this was something different. It is as if all those years of bottled up pain and sadness came out all at once.

"Please Hymir think about it, it is obvious that you were adopted."Astrid said pleadingly in hopes that if Hymir actually had a heart, he would come to realize that Valka is family, and what Astrid knew about the deranged family was that family matters.

Hymir knew he was adopted, from the time he knew how to walk and talk he knew that he wasn't a true berserker. There were times he wondered who were his true parents. But as time pasted he realized it no longer mattered. Oswald,Dagur,Heather and Helka were his true family no matter what others said.

"A mother never forgets their child," Says Valka on the verge of tears." Your were a babe when the storm took you from me. Please Hiccup, will you give me a chance?"

Silence filled the air as the hooligan women wait for the berseker's answer. A small smile formed on the boys lips. Valka smiles in relief and joy. She widens her arms to finally embrace her child. She wraps her arms arms around Hiccup thanking the gods for this chance. Astrid watches as relief washes over her.

_**Slash** _

But the moment ceases when the shrilling sound of a blade coming in contact with flesh filled the air. Valka limbed against Hiccup as the  sudden pain rushes up her spine. The young brunette lets the woman slowly fall to the floor. Her eyes wide in shock and tears appearing from the corner of them. A pool of crimson surrounds her as her life slips away.

"VALKA!" Astrid cried out kneeling beside hervmither figure. But it was to late, she was already gone.

The blonde glares up at the tall boy who stares back with no emotion on his face. Yet his eyes showed it all. It chilled ger to the core seeing the bloodlust in his eyes so identical to his mothers.

"You-you monster!"She screamed."She was your mother!"

Astrid lunged at Hymir only to find hetself on the floor covered in the dead woman's blood and a warm blade against her throat.

"My mother was and will always be Helka."Hymir growled.

Astrid closed her eyes ready for the final blow. She waited and waited but nothing. Opening her eyes she saw Hymir calming walking towards the door.

"I'll let you live for now. Someone needs to tell the others that a storm is coming and no one will be able to stop it."

With that all could be heard from inside the house wad Astrid's agonizing scream.

 

The screams of the fallen. 

 

The sight of crimson. 

 

The scent of burning flesh. 

 

All so exhilarating! 

 

Hymir rushed into battle with a loud howl. He dances with grace as his blades came into contact with flesh and bone. Blood painted his tan skin blending in with his tattoos. Dragons tore through the enemy who were helpless against their mighty strength and jaws. Hooligans search for their leaders only to find neither of them in the crowd.A familiar howl echoes through the air causing most to look up to the sky. 

 

In the evening sky was the Night Fury. Standing on its back was Dagur and Heather. In his raised hand ,to the hooligans horror, was the head of Stoick the Vast. His bread shaved from his jaw and bruised decorated his once strong profile. Their tribe had lost this battle.

 

"Either be slaughtered by the bladee and talons of our warriors or become our slaves!"Shouted Dagur.

 

Hymir rolled his eyes knowing the obvious answer they Hooligans will give. Vikings have stubbornness issues so surrendering even though their leaders are dead was not an option. 

 

They fought to till their last breath.

 

Hymir had to admit that he admired that about the Hooligans. No wonder theur tribes were allies as long as they were. Almost a pity to kill them all.

 

The sun rose high in sky revealing the massacre. Fires slowly died down. Bodies of the enemy were feed to the fishes while those of the Berseker tribe were given the proper burial. Hymir watched the lone survivor of the hooligans sail off into horizon. He knew she would tell neighboring islands of what had happened here. He was looking forward to the future battles he and his people will win. The islands they will concur .

 

"Things will be different you know."Heather said leaning against her lover.

 

Hymir wraps an arm around her shoulder pulling her close."Of course I do. Change is a good thing...maybe not for those oyt there but at least for us."

 

"You got that right brother."Dagur said approaching them. He wraps an arm around both of them."We will change this world and concur it all!"

 

He throws the lifeless head of the fallen chief with a deranged laugh.

 

"Sir the ships are ready!" One of soldiers announced from the docs.

 

"Excellent. Care to join me brother, sister?"The oldest of the two asks.

 

Hymir smiled with a hint of mischief in his forest eyes."Nah we'll catch up with you."

 

With a shrug Dagur hurried off to the main ship.

 

Hymir waits for Dagur to be out of earshot before deeply kissing his lover.

 

"Never leave my side?"Heather whispered. 

 

"Not even Hel can tear us apart."

  
Heather grinned." Well we're certainly not going to valhala."

Hymir laughed.No they weren't. For they were beserkers, the worst humans on earth who are now twice as terrifying with demons on their side. For they were _**The Berseker Riders.**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
